


Turn Up the Crazy

by bunniestastegood



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Celebrations, Drinking, Fluff, Iwa is so drunk and embarrassing, M/M, No Angst, business man Iwa, gays having a good ol time, scifi author Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunniestastegood/pseuds/bunniestastegood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi gets promoted at work and Oikawa calls for a celebration with alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Up the Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop writing the good iwaoi so have some gay drunken adventures w my fave losers ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Loosely based off of real life events (thanks @ my Iwa chan) (also never been super drunk before so I've taken some creative liberties just go with it my dudes)
> 
> A huge thanks to my faithful beta Dan the man (and Erika!) you guys are the bomb diggity
> 
> I hope you enjoy, let me know your thoughts!

The first thing Iwaizumi Hajime sees when he arrives home everyday is the bright smile of his childhood friend and - as embarrassing as it is to admit - love of his life, Oikawa Tooru.

Hajime slams the front door of their shared apartment open at five o’clock on the dot every weekday with a permanent scowl etched onto his well-defined face. Waiting for him by the entrance without fail is Tooru, always offering him a warm smile and kissing away the annoyances that gather on Hajime’s mind during the day.

But today was different.

Five o’clock rolled around with no dramatic entrance or angry porcupine of a man to be seen. Tooru scratched at the back of his head in confusion but shrugged off any possible worry. It was unusual of Iwaizumi, but he was a hard working man and probably missed his train by the last second, forced to wait for the next one. God knows it’s happened enough times.

Soon enough an hour has passed and now Tooru begins to feel the worry building up. He checks his phone for the hundredth time to see if there are any missed calls or texts. Nothing. Just as Tooru is about to call Hajime, the characteristic sound of the slamming front door is heard and Tooru quickly ends the call. He runs out of the office room he had previously been working in and springs on Iwaizumi with a widening grin.

They fall down with a heavy thud as Tooru nuzzles Hajime’s disgruntled and pained face. “Iwa-chan! You’re home!” He says excitedly. Hajime wanted to bitch at Oikawa for knocking him onto the ground ( _again_ ) but he knew he probably worried the other man arriving later than usual without warning him beforehand. He settled for rolling his eyes and running a hand through Tooru’s impeccably soft and somehow always perfect hair.

“Sorry I’m late. The office was incredibly busy today and then the train broke down and my phone had no reception to-” Hajime was promptly silenced by Tooru’s lips on his own in a surprise kiss. His body slowly began to relax at Tooru’s light touches along his muscled arms, melting against Tooru’s own body and kissing him back with as much fervor. They pulled away from each other after a long moment, breathing somewhat heavily. Hajime blinked, face slightly flushed.

“Ah… that was, um. Nice.” He cleared his throat as Tooru slowly smirked with a shrug and replied, “Tell me something I don’t know, Iwa-chan~” Iwaizumi then proceeded to gently elbow Tooru in his stomach, causing him to yelp and roll away from him, clutching his stomach. “Ow! Such a brute, Iwa-chan!!” He huffed.

Iwaizumi snorted and stood up, brushing off imaginary dust from the white button-up work shirt and black slacks he wore. “ _Anyways_ ,” he began as he fiddled with his tie, “my boss called me into his office today for a talk.”

Tooru looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, still sitting on the floor. “Oh? Is everything okay?”

“Well… yeah. More than okay, actually. He, uh… he gave me a promotion.” Hajime muttered under his breath. Tooru instantly shot up from the floor, his chocolate brown eyes widening and a massive smile forming on his lips. Hajime was once again tackled but managed to keep his balance as Tooru squealed excitedly and clung to him. “Iwa-chan, this is incredible!! Congratulations!”

Hajime looked away in embarrassment but couldn’t hold back his grin. _Tooru seems more excited about it than me…_ He thought as Tooru began peppering his face in kisses. He looked directly into Iwaizumi’s eyes with genuine happiness and pride, voice a mere whisper. “I’m so proud of you, Hajime. You’ve worked so hard for this and deserve it more than anyone else.”

“Thank you, Tooru,” Hajime murmured, holding tightly onto Oikawa’s hands and giving him one last kiss before pulling away and picking up his abandoned jacket on the floor and hanging it up in the closet by the door. Tooru leaned against a nearby table, watching Hajime with a sparkle in his eye. “You know, Iwa-chan… we should celebrate. Get some drinks or something.”

Iwaizumi paused in his movement to consider Oikawa’s offer and finally turned to him after a minute with a small smile. “Sure, Tooru. That sounds good.” Tooru clapped his hands together and practically skipped to their bedroom. “Great! I’ll get ready then!”

Hajime ran a hand through his hair with a sigh but felt an unusual amount of excitement course through him. Tonight would be one to never forget.

 

 

Nighttime had settled over the city. A light breeze fluttered through the air, carrying fallen cherry blossom petals across the sky as the full moon shone brightly and stars twinkled in the depths of space.

Hand in hand, Oikawa and Iwaizumi walked into a high end bar a few streets over from their apartment. The atmosphere was quite relaxing and pleasant, with the smell of alcohol and smoke permeating the air and smooth jazz playing quietly in the background. They took their seats at the bar table and took in their surroundings with awe.

“As much as it pains me to admit, you certainly know some good places, Tooru,” Iwaizumi said, eyeing the impressive display of liquor in front of them. Oikawa hummed in agreement, poking Iwaizumi’s cheek. “Well duh. We can’t be celebrating properly at some rundown bar, now can we, Hajime?” Hajime shooed off Tooru’s hand with a grunt, muttering a _“yeah, yeah”_ in response.

A bartender walked up to them at that moment, smiling politely and bowing her head. “What can I get you boys tonight?” She asked pleasantly.

Hajime offered her a small smile. “Whiskey, please.” Tooru raised an eyebrow and whistled. “Damn, Iwa-chan, back at it again with the hard liquor I see?” Hajime sent a glare to the other man as the bartender giggled quietly. She turned to Tooru and waited expectantly.

“A cosmopolitan, please and thank you.” Tooru gave her a sweet smile that brought a soft blush to her face as she nodded and quickly moved to get their drinks. A sudden pressure on the sides of his face made him directly look at Hajime, who had narrowed his eyes and frowned. “Stop being a flirt, Shittykawa.”

“But Iwa-chan, I didn’t say anything!” Tooru whined, moving Hajime’s hands off his face to hold them instead. Hajime snorted. “You would have. Especially with how she was looking at you.”

Tooru placed a kiss on Hajime’s hand and smiled. “Fear not, Hajime, tonight is your night and my attention is only on you.” Hajime scoffed and looked away, cheeks heating up in embarrassment. “Shut up. You’re so embarrassing.” Tooru stuck his tongue out and was about to respond when the bartender returned and placed their drinks in front of them with a small bow.

Tooru picked up his glass and brought it up against Hajime’s with a small _clink!_ “A small toast to you, Hajime, for working your beautiful butt off and earning yourself a promotion! I remember just yesterday, when we were little kids and-”

“Just enjoy your damn drink, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi groaned. Tooru pouted but waved him off and took a sip of his drink. “Mhmm, I love it when you get all authoritative, Iwa-chan~” Hajime proceeded to shove Tooru, who yelped and nearly fell off his chair, and took a sip of his drink as well. He hummed at the burn it left in his throat and made a mental note to come back to this bar again soon with Tooru.

 

 

A few hours and many downed cups of alcohol later, Iwaizumi Hajime was completely and utterly drunk. He couldn’t remember the last time he drank that much, what with the insane amount of work he had lately. Oikawa followed suite, but managed to contain most of his coherent thoughts.

Hajime was resting on his arms on the bar table, face flushed rosy red as he gazed at Tooru beside him, occasionally hiccupping. Tooru snickered and rested his hand on Hajime’s strong arms. “I don’t remember you being such a lightweight, Iwa-chan,” he mused.

Hajime pouted and dropped his head on the counter with a dramatic sigh. “Neither do I. Fucking work making me take on a bunch of projects at once… who do they think I am? Superman? No, fuck that. I’m like _Godzilla._ Yeah, I’ll fuck up this entire town, and the next one over. How about the entire country of Japan...” Iwaizumi suddenly shoots up and looks with complete seriousness at Oikawa, mouth opening in realization. “I will destroy the _entire world_ with my incredible strength. Motherfuckers won’t know what’s coming at them!” He started laughing to himself, rubbing his hands together. Tooru slapped his hand against his forehead and sighed, standing from the barstool with a slight wobble and stretching his cramped limbs.

“Hajime. Sweetie, darling, love of my life and pain in my ass. You’re drunk as all hell, let’s go home.” Tooru suggested as he tugged lightly on Hajime’s wrist. Hajime looked at Tooru, to the hold on his wrist, and then back at his face, slowly nodding. “Okay. Destroying the world takes plotting first. We can plot at home. Help me plot this, Tooru. Be my righthand man. My main guy. My partner in crime. My… my boyfriend.”

Tooru giggled and moved forward to kiss him, missing his lips and instead kissing the side of his mouth. “I’ve been your boyfriend, Iwa-chan. For like, ten years. Maybe more. Like one hundred or something, I don’t know. Just a really long time!”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened as he tightly held onto Oikawa’s hands and smiled widely. “You’re _right._ Fuck, this is amazing. This is the best day of my life. I don’t remember what happened to make it so great but you’re my boyfriend and I am really drunk. Holy shit.”

Tooru smiled back and quickly paid for their drinks so they could finally head home. He looked at his phone and realized just how late it was. _Shit! I was supposed to finish my manuscript tonight, too… Oh well._ Tooru thought with resignation. He held a tight grip on Hajime and walked them both out of the bar and into the cool night air.

Tooru shivered against the cold, moving closer to Hajime’s side. One of the seven wonders of the world was definitely how Iwaizumi could maintain such warm body heat, no matter the time of year or circumstance. It pissed Oikawa off, since his body retained no warmth and left him cold easily. _Like a lizard,_ Tooru confirmed to himself with a nod.

“‘Like a lizard’? What’s like a lizard?” Hajime questioned, eyeing Tooru with curiosity. Tooru gaped at him, realizing he spoke his thoughts out loud. He cleared his throat. “Oh, um. I am like a lizard. Because I’m always so cold and rely on other heat sources for warmth. Like you, since you’re like my own personal sun.”

Hajime nodded, looking up to the darkened sky. “Hm… that’s true. But you are no lizard, Tooru. You’re an alien. A complete fucking mystery to this planet but somehow everyone loves you and thinks you’re really cool.”

Tooru stopped mid-step to look directly at Hajime, bringing a hand over his heart. “So brutal, Iwa-chan! I’ll have you know I am the coolest _and_ prettiest alien ever! Don’t you think so? Aren’t I pretty? And cool?” Hajime blinked and brought a hand to graze the side of Tooru’s face. “Tooru… you’re so unfairly pretty and cool and I am really gay for you? Also I am starting to get chilled so let’s go home.” A soft blush spread across Tooru’s face as he nodded and continued to walk, hands entwined with Hajime.

A few minutes later they reached the apartment building and stumbled into the entrance, taking the elevator to their floor and wasting an extra few minutes fumbling with the keys to open the front door.

One inside, Hajime immediately made a dash for the couch and fell down with an _oof!_ Tooru was right behind him, falling directly on top of him and nuzzling into the other man’s neck. He looked up at Hajime, a soft smile spread across his lips. “Hey, Iwa-chan, tell me I’m pretty again.”

Hajime began raking his fingers through Oikawa’s hair, shutting his eyes as a peaceful expression overtook his face. “You’re so pretty, Tooru. The prettiest man I’ve ever seen. Who the hell has such soft hair that always looks so perfect, and beautiful brown eyes that are really making me hungry for chocolate right now… your entire face is unfair and gorgeous. Your body is a dream come true.” He paused for a moment, opening his eyes again to gaze at Tooru. “Everything about you is so pretty and perfect and I don’t know how I got you, honestly? I am just Godzilla, not some beautiful space alien prince that even remotely deserves you.”

Tooru could not believe what he just heard. Iwaizumi could be romantic and sweet, but to this extent was rare and made his heart beat dangerously fast in his chest. His emotions were a mess, caught between wanting to kiss the everliving shit out of Hajime’s face and curling under a blanket in complete embarrassment and happiness. _Note to self, get Iwa-chan drunk a lot more often._

The former won out as Tooru captured Hajime’s lips in a sweet and loving kiss, so overwhelmed for how much he loved this man. Hajime wasted no time in running his hands down Tooru’s sides and settling them on his hips, unable to stop himself from smiling. Tooru pulled back for a moment, giggling softly. “What?”

“Nothing, nothing… I’m just really happy right now. And really tired. Can we go makeout on the bed or something before I pass out and miss this opportunity?”

Tooru’s eyes lit up as he smirked and rolled off Hajime, grabbing the other man’s hand and nearly sprinting down the hallway to their bedroom.

 

 

The early rays of sunshine shone through the window, with the distant chirps of birds all around. Iwaizumi slowly awoke, yawning and rubbing at his eyes. A sudden massive pain resounded through his brain, causing him to clench his teeth and hold back a groan. _Hello, morning after hangover._

Trying to distract the pounding pain, Hajime looked to his side to see the beautiful figure of Tooru lying completely bare, with a serene expression on his face. The sunshine that hit his form made him look like he was glowing. Radiating with warmth and true beauty.

Although he could barely remember what happened the night before, he knew it was a good time and completely worth the hangover that would plague his day. Hajime pressed a soft kiss to Tooru’s cheek and promptly returned to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like to write iwaoi so please send me prompts or headcanons
> 
> I might also try writing some bokuaka bc I love, them ??
> 
> hmu http://kaworumemegisa.tumblr.com/ ;^


End file.
